south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bye Bye Ball
Bye Bye Ball is the thirtieth episode of Season 2 and the 50th episode of the series. Plot When Bridget spots a wasp, in order to kill it, she accidentally rips Kerry's teddy bear, "Beary", apart. Bailey and David Gordon thinks that it's stupid that Kerry still has a teddy bear but tags along anyway. In order to make things fair she enters Bridget's bedroom side and takes her "Joey Vitolo" signed baseball and tried to destroy it by shredding it, but accidentally threw it in the the sink shredder only been able to save the skin. She delights until Bridget cames back with Beary Bear and fixes it because she felt guilty about the Beary Bear incident. Now Kerry's the guilty one and she tries to fix the Vitolo ball. Bailey says if you close one eye and then close the other, the ball looks fine. Kerry's not convinced so she goes to Joey's (Joey Fatone) restaurant and tries to get Joey Vitolo to sign a new ball. He says no but luckily his daughter is a Bridget fan so she goes back as Bridget disguise and tries to get him to sign it. Instead, he makes her sing in a show with her and makes her dance with him. Meanwhile, Bridget finds out about the ball and forces Bailey and Gordo to tell her. Bailey refuses so Bridget pushes Gordo into her girly closet and Gordo confesses. Bridget goes to the restaurant and saw Kerry dancing with Vitolo. She feels sorry for her and takes her off the stage. She says that she thinks Kerry suffered enough for the ball. Kerry is happy and pushes Vitolo into a cream pie. In the end, Kerry gets the ball signed and dances one last time with Vitolo while Bridget finds out that Cate signed the ball the first time in order to make him happy. But this time he has the real signature. Characters * Kerry Hennessy * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Bailey Pickett * David Gordon * Stewie Griffin * Joey Vitolo * Francine Smith * Angela Vitolo * Hayley Smith Quotes Quotes *'Bridget Gordo and Bailey in a German interrogator-like voice': You vill tell me vhat I vant to know! The choice is vether you vill tell me before ze pain, or AFTER! Now vere is ze ball?! **'Gordo': Uh- wh- what ball? Bailey a thumbs up **'Bridget' a whiny voice: The Joey Vitolo my mother gave me for my 13th birthday! back to his prior voice Zat ball! **'Bailey lying': I don't know what you're talking about! **'Bridget:' Fine. Perhaps a trip to ze closet vill jog your memory. **'Bailey tough voice': You'll never to get me to squeal! **'Bridget': You're right, you're strong but he is weak! Gordo **'Bailey': Oliver, don't let him break you! **'Gordo': It's okay, it's just a closet... the closet WHAT IS THAT?! pushes him inside Hu...help me... pulls open the closet She's at... Vitolo's. faints *'Bridget': Kerry, I'm sorry about your bear. (laughing) May he rest in pieces. *'Kerry': (about her bear): This is not just a stuffed bear! It's a part of my childhood! The move from the crib to the big girl's bed, the measles, the mumps, the potty training! He was there through it all! **'Bridget': We were all there for the potty training! (imitating Kerry as a child) Look what I did! Look what I did! *'Bridget (about Kerry's teddy bear)': Come on, Miles! He's just a stuffed animal! **'Kerry': I'd cover his ears, but they're gone! Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry